Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to computer-based entertainment, and more specifically to optical arrangements suitable for acquiring stereo imagery using a monocular camera.
Description of the Related Art
To accurately register virtual stereoscopic imagery with real, physical objects of an environment, augmented reality (AR)-capable display devices require a stereoscopic image capture capability to suitably perform depth estimation and/or object detection and tracking for the environment in three dimensions. However, for certain implementations of an AR and/or VR (virtual reality)-capable display device, it can be desirable to have a reduced size and/or minimized costs. For compact and/or low-cost implementations, including multiple cameras can be prohibitive, thus making native stereoscopic image capture impractical.